


True Love's Kiss

by AngryCakeChids



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, F/M, SORRY TO EVERYONE ON THE GROUP CHAT, unoriginal as shit title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCakeChids/pseuds/AngryCakeChids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love's kiss doesn't fix anything if the princess doesn't want to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

She was slumbering peacefully, strands of her brunette hair splayed out over the pillow. She was laid on her back, hands on top of one another, clasped as if in a silent prayer.

“She’s had trouble sleeping for a while,” Yayoi commented when Ginoza found her prescription pills on her desk, hidden if one didn’t look closely. “Those pills should be helping her doze off.” She sounded unconcerned and placid when she said it, but Ginoza knew better, and knew the underlying worry in the other enforcer’s voice. He, too, was worried about her – especially after everything that had happened.  

Ginoza didn’t particularly want to disturb her in her rest, but the itch to seek contact, touch her was too great. He’d always been like that, finding any or every excuse to brush his fingers through her hair, caress her cheek. It was only later that he had picked up on this muted lack of control and chastised himself for it. On her part, she’d accepted it, allowed it, _welcomed_ it, even. And he, like a fool, had complied, all too happy for these tender moments. In a world as cruel and vicious as this one, happy times were a long-distant dream.

Even further along the line was when he finally realised something very important.

Ginoza loved her, as infuriating and maddening as she was; in turn, Akane cared enough about his own feelings and let him love her. Not once had she told him to stop, though she’d never addressed the true nature of his feelings. In this way, he honestly believed that she cared for him.

She would never find out, he thought. She’d never know if he stroked her cheek now, and so he did. He wouldn’t have been able to this so brazenly if she was awake – she’d warn him that they could be seen, they would be punished for what they were doing, whatever it was they were doing. Placidly, he slid a hand over both of hers, and reached another one to ruffle through her hair, smoothing it over and marvelling how tranquil she looked slumbering compared to when she was awake, a constant frown permanently on her otherwise beautiful features.

Early on – likely from his influence, and he hated himself for it – that if she ever hoped to be taken seriously as an Inspector, she would have to look as though she wouldn’t take any crap off anybody. But he knew he well enough to know that she wouldn’t anyway. This hardened mask had become second nature. But recently, her face would drift off into blank nothingness, recalling paces and emotions and words which didn’t belong to her. Her face would grow curiously empty, and when she woke from that stupor, he face was world-weary, as if she’d lifted the weight of thousands of responsibilities from her tiny shoulders.

Nowadays, she was always tired, needing sleep. At first, this had alarmed Ginoza since the Akane he’d met never needed to sleep, was filled with determination and energy. But slowly, recalling the burdens of being an Inspector, he accepted this craving to drift off, to dream, to sleep.

Right now, she was in the deepest slumber he’d ever seen her. Lazily, he traced his fingers around her airline, the bridge of her nose, down to her lips. He wanted to kiss her. The fairytales had always said love’s true kiss fixed any kind of problem, and there was no doubt in his mind that his love for her was true.

His heart pouting, he leant down, wondering briefly whether it would work – if she could somehow wake up somehow by something as simple as this. He shouldn’t do this because it wasn’t something she wanted nowadays – she didn’t want to wake up. Tentatively, he brushed his lips over her pale ones, gently, oh so gently, and then with a growing insistency, selfishly urging her to wake up.

_Please, Akane._

But it was no use. He was no prince. The fairytales were lies.

And she may be asleep, but she hadn’t been breathing for several hours now.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I felt sad so I did this.


End file.
